


Love Is Right Next Door

by Gwendal_Wincott



Series: Desire of a Heart | Longing of a Soul [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendal_Wincott/pseuds/Gwendal_Wincott
Summary: Harry clenched his hand and rang the doorbell of the apartment next to his. He was new here and he was excited about living alone. Now that he was allowed to live alone anyway. Sirius and Remus had been too protective of him since his parents had died in a car crash when he was ten years old.The door opened and Harry’s breath caught in his throat as he saw the hunk standing in front of him.“Fuck me,” Harry said stupidly.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Harry clenched his hand and rang the doorbell of the apartment next to his. He was new here and he was excited about living alone. Now that he was allowed to live alone anyway. Sirius and Remus had been too protective of him since his parents had died in a car crash when he was ten years old.

 

Harry smiled softly to himself as he thought about Sirius and Remus. He loved them so much that he couldn’t possibly express it in words how much they mean to him. Though, that didn’t change the fact that he needed to live alone for a while. It was just for time being anyway while he was in the college. As soon as he will get his degree, he will move back to Sirius’s house. But for now he will enjoy himself.

 

The door opened and Harry’s breath caught in his throat as he saw the hunk standing at the doorway.

 

Harry knew he was very good looking and yes, he knew he was pretty. He knew he was beautiful. But the guy who had just opened the door with his shirt sliding down a little and showing that delicious collarbone was too beautiful for words.

 

He was handsome and beautiful. He was tall, had high cheekbones, long eyelashes, sharp aristocratic nose, kissable red cherry lips, grey eyes and dark wavy hair which ended just below his ears in curls. He was a living sex god and this revelation made Harry say something which he never would’ve said in his right state of mind.

 

“Fuck me,” Harry said stupidly.

 

After a minute he realized what he’d said and his eyes widened in horror and he backed away. Before he could go back to his apartment he was stopped by a strong grip on his arm. He looked back and the hunk was smirking lasciviously at him. Harry gulped. The guy was ethereal.

 

“Done, darling. When and where?”

 

_Tom's POV_

 

Tom’s eyes narrowed as he heard those vulgar words, sleep long gone after hearing those rude words. The little shit will go in prison for this.

Tom took one look at the male standing in front of him and changed his plans immediately.

 

Wow. Okay. Change of plans. The only place this gorgeous beauty will be going to will be his bed. This pretty boy was his.

 

The gorgeous guy in front of him had messy black hair which gave him that just shagged look; beautiful green eyes, sharp aristocratic nose, rose petal soft lips and yeah, he would love to put marks on that swan neck. He looked so - soft for a guy. He was shorter than him but then again he was six feet two and it will only added to their combined aesthetic. They will look perfect together. This guy was his.

 

He moved quickly as he saw the pretty boy backing away as he realized his mistake. He got a good look of the beauty’s behind and suppressed a groan. He couldn’t wait to spank that gorgeous ass.

 

_Tom's POV Ends_

 

Harry blushed and shook his head quickly but his neighbor didn’t loosen his hold. Great, he was ticking off all the boxes too now. He could see this guy fucking him into the mattress.

 

“I am sorry. I didn’t mean to say that,” Harry said quickly. Tom raised an elegant eyebrow at that.

 

“Really? Am I not attractive enough for you?” he asked with a smirk. This guy was sweet. He knew people and he knew whatever had come out of this guy’s mouth was unintentional. He must’ve been captivated by his drop dead gorgeous face.

 

Harry’s eyes widened and he shook his head vigorously. “Of course not. You are very beautiful,” and Harry stopped when he noticed the guy’s amused expression. This whole thing was a bad idea. He scowled at the guy and ripped his arm free from his grip. Jerk.

 

Harry turned to leave again but was again stopped. This time the guy came in front of him and Harry wasn’t strong enough to resist that sheepish smile on that handsome face.

 

“Sorry, sorry. I was just teasing you. I am Tom. Tom Riddle,” he held his hand out for Harry to shake.

He has a firm grip, Harry thought idly and hated himself the next second for thinking that. He might be a virgin but acting like an idiot was not like him.

 

“I am Harry Potter. I have just moved in the apartment next to you,” Harry said with a smile. And he literally had to bite his lip to stop uttering some other crap as Tom’s grey eyes widened in delight as he heard him.

 

“Really? That’s great. We’ll have plenty of time to talk,” Tom said eagerly. Harry was his. He is going to make Harry fall for him and before long, Harry will be his boyfriend.

 

Harry couldn’t stop himself from blushing and went with Tom to the Starbucks near their residence at Tom's suggestion.

 

Harry learned Tom was twenty four years old and apparently a genius. He had bachelors and masters in Mathematics and English. Tom was also apparently his favourite author. The famous murder mystery novelist, Voldemort.

 

No one knew who Voldemort was as only basic information was there on the back of books; like where he lived and that he was a male. The guy was famous for writing bone chilling murder-detective mysteries. His murder mysteries always had subtle romance between the two male leads. Even his two straight romance were popular but he was known for his detective genre and heart melting MM romance.

 

Harry knew this because he was in love with Voldemort’s novels. He had two copies of all of his books. Even his friends loved Voldemort's novels. Ron, who disliked books on a principle loved borrowing them from him, they were just so good that one could not resist reading them. Hermione was just happy that her boyfriend liked at least some books.

Luna was always on the edge for a new book, something about the blood captivated his sweet friend. Draco, Theodore and Neville liked the books but were scared of some of the brutal murders in the stories unlike Luna.

 

“Well, I am gay, so I find it easy to put that down on paper. I have to ask Rabastan and my editor, Godfrey for help when writing straight ones. I don’t want to be cliché and write the same thing that’s everywhere. Rabastan’s experience comes in very handy. I mean he changes his partner every three months,” Tom said with a wry grin on his face.

Rabastan was nice and a very good friend. But he was a _very_ bad choice for dating. He loved breaking hearts. The thirty year old had tried to flirt with him too but he had shot him down. Sometimes he thought Rabastan was under the delusion that he was God's gift to mankind. He had the looks to back up his ego but still.

 

Harry heard every word from that delectable mouth but his mind kept going over that one piece of information. Tom was gay. Tom was gay. Harry was gay. They could be together. Yes, yes, yes.

 

Theo’s father had always smiled mischievously whenever they had asked him about Voldemort. Now he realised why that was.

 

_“Sorry, kids. But that concerns my job. I can’t tell you anything. Buy his books and support him. I can assure you of one thing; he loves his fans very much.”_

 

After Tom was finished telling about himself they moved to Harry. Harry told Tom he was nineteen years old and was majoring in Geology. Tom nodded his head in approval at that. Harry didn’t know why but he also told Tom that he played the piano when he wasn’t busy.

 

“I was never interested in playing an instrument,” Tom said while taking a sip of his frappuccino. He looked at Harry curiously before continuing. “I really want to see you play. Even my friends don’t play any instrument.”

 

Harry blushed. “I am not that good. Sirius’s brother, Regulus introduced me to piano.” Harry’s eyes lit up and Tom’s heart missed a beat. Tom quickly brought the glass closer to his mouth to stop himself from blurting out anything stupid. “He plays the cello, but he thought I was more suited to either a piano or a violin.” Harry smiled softly. “I like playing the piano, it makes me happy and helps me relax when I am stressed.”

 

Tom’s eyes softened as he heard that. “Then you must play for me whenever you feel like.” Tom grinned and Harry gulped. God, the man was too beautiful. “If it makes you that happy, then I want to see you play it.”

 

Harry promised Tom he would play for him one day. 

 

After the two paid for their drinks, they made plans to meet again and exchanged their numbers.

 

* * *

 

After twelve weeks, three months, Harry asked Tom directly what they were doing while they were sitting on the couch at Tom's apartment.

 

They’d gone to eat at one of the most expensive restaurants in the city, watched movies at Tom’s place for whole weekends. And they had even gone to Rabastan’s place to babysit his nephews and nieces.

 

Now that had been an experience.

 

Rodolphus Lestrange and his wife, Bellatrix Lestrange loved travelling so Rabastan had to babysit their four kids. Rabastan was thirty, twelve years younger than his sister in law and brother. He loved them and always did what they asked of him. But that night he had a date. So, Tom and Harry volunteered to keep an eye on his nephews and nieces.

More like Tom was coerced into keeping an eye on them.

 

_“Please do this for me, Tom. You know how much today’s date means to me.” Rabastan draped his arm around Tom’s shoulder in a gesture of camaraderie. He’ll convince Tom no matter what. He’ll have his date with Evan Rosier, damn it. Evan was one of the hottest models out there. Since Tom has rejected him he’ll have to do with second best. And, Tom wasn’t a model, he was a novelist. Rabastan frowned to himself, who the fuck cares about that._

 

_Tom snorted and tried to move away from his super touchy feely friend. “Get your hands off me, I am not babysitting those troublemakers.” Tom repressed a shiver as he remembered the four kids. They were a handful, always asking for ice cream from him, saying they couldn’t reach the refrigerator since they were too small.  Little liars. They just liked to mess with him._

 

_They always looked creepily at him before they started throwing all kinds of cereals at each other and him. They thought they were very funny._

 

_Hilarious._

 

_They weren’t. They were a nightmare.  
_

 

_Rabastan turned Tom’s face towards him who scowled and glared at him. Rabastan just smiled beatifically and gave Tom his best puppy eyes._

 

_“Please, Tom. Do this for me,” he smirked and continued. “You just have to sit there and look pretty-” Tom’s glare intensified but Rabastan ignored his friend’s death glare. Tom was hot, he better accept that fact. “While the four entertain themselves. They like you the best out of all their babysitters. You aren’t annoying, you don’t pester them to eat or watch TV or sleep.”_

_Rabastan smiled softly as he remembered his nieces and nephews telling him that Tom and Godfrey's wife were the best babysitters. They never forced them to do anything._

_His sister in law and brother loved travelling too much. He and the kids only joined them twice in a year. Rod and Bell had the remaining four trips to themselves. The two loved their children as much as they loved each other and travelling. They trusted and loved him immensely and that’s why they had no problems leaving their children in his care for extended amount of time. He handled the business from home so the children were never alone._

 

_Tom still looked unsure and in the end Rabastan pulled out the trump card. He knew it was playing dirty but he really really wanted to fuck Evan. “Bring Harry with you, if the troublemakers like you, they’ll adore Harry.”_

 

_Tom scowled for a moment before sighing and nodding in resignation. “Fine. You win.”_

 

_Rabastan beamed at Tom and pulled him in for a hug. He kissed Tom’s cheek which made Tom growl._

 

_“Hey, hands off.” Tom knew this wasn’t the first time but he was still startled every time Rabastan showed his affection so openly.  Rabastan rolled his eyes, grabbed Tom’s hand and started dragging his friend towards the door._

 

_“Relax. Now, come on, we are going to eat out. I am going to get some take away for the kids as well since they’ve been whining about having spicy foods for two days.”_

 

_Tom sighed and went with Rabastan, knowing full well before dinner they’ll have drinks, then Rabastan will again flirt with him before taking him to a bakery for a slice of cake._

 

 

_Tom grimaced. The four and six year olds were a menace._

 

_Tom made a mental note to avoid getting into such a situation again no matter how convincing Rabastan might make his act. Harry just smiled fondly at Tom who sighed in resignation when the four kids started throwing cereal at each other and them. According to Rabastan that meant they liked him. Tom glanced at Harry who was smiling at the kids now, who to his horror were blushing while sneaking glances at his Harry._

_No. Harry was his. The stupid kids better stay the fuck away from his future boyfriend/husband._

 

 

In addition to eating out and babysitting, they’d also gone to the amusement park and eaten ice cream at Harry’s place.

 

“I want you to go out with me. I like you and I want you by my side, Harry,” Tom said clearly. He had fallen in love with Harry and he will have to move to the other side of England if Harry rejected him. He really hoped that would not be the case.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom is an author in this one, right.
> 
> Thanks for reading !
> 
> Italics : Flashbacks


	2. Interlude

 

Tom sucked in a breath as Harry closed his eyes and sat down in front of the grand piano. After a minute, Harry opened his eyes and looked at him. The soft smile on the green eyed male's face only made him look more delicate. “I hope you’ll like it.”

 

Tom couldn’t look away from Harry after that. The music that Harry produced with his fingers was out of this world. How could Harry even say that his playing was mediocre? This was anything but mediocre.  He may not know about piano pieces at all but he was sure this specific piece could not be played by just anyone. Tom was enthralled by the notes permeating through the air.

 

Harry’s calm, serene expression as his fingers glided over the black and white keys was something Tom knew he would never forget. He knew he loved Harry, but after seeing him producing something so enchanting; soul touching, Tom knew he had to have him by his side.

 

Tom closed his eyes as Harry continued to play. After six minutes, Tom felt Harry’s emerald gaze on him and slowly opened his eyes. Harry was looking at him with apprehension, it was clear his opinion mattered a lot to Harry. Tom smiled at the younger male and Harry sighed in relief.

 

“That was beautiful, Harry.” Tom walked to Harry and lightly patted him on the back. “What’s this piece called?” he asked softly.

 

Harry blushed but answered Tom. “It’s La Campanella by Liszt.

 

“I see,” Tom replied, a soft smile on his face. “It was beautiful, Harry. You play very well.”

 

Harry’s eyes brightened at the praise. “Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

**_Next day_ **

 

Tom and Harry were sitting at Tom’s place, drinking smoothies while talking about a new book Tom was working on. Harry had brought his assignments with him so he could spend the day at Tom’s place and finish them while Tom worked on his book. When Harry got up to go the kitchen, he was stopped by Tom’s voice.

 

“I searched that piece you played, Harry.” Harry turned back to find Tom looking at him with a very gentle expression on his face. Harry again felt warm and heat pooled in his stomach as he looked in Tom’s eyes. “It’s one of the most difficult pieces written for piano.” Tom’s eyes softened and Harry felt his heart beat increase. “Why did you downplay your talent? You played it so well.”

 

Harry didn’t know what to say in answer to that. In the end, he simply smiled. “I play it for myself and there are tons of people out there who can and do play it better than me. You are the third person who has heard me play.” Harry scrunched his nose. “Only Sirius, Regulus and Remus know I play it. Regulus doesn’t count since he introduced me to the whole thing.”

 

Tom gave Harry a blinding grin and leaned back to rest his head on the chair. “Well, I am honoured to be one of the few people you have shared your secret hobby with, Harry.”

Harry had played for him, _for him_. He knew something about Harry no one else did. Not even Harry's friends knew he could play the piano. Harry had to have feelings for him too, that was the only explanation. Tom couldn't help but feel smug, Harry thought highly of him too.

 

Harry couldn’t have stopped the blush coming onto his face even if he’d wanted to. He nodded hurriedly before going to the kitchen and cleaning his glass, resolutely not looking back. Tom chuckled before opening his laptop and starting his own work. Today was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It really is a very beautiful piece, and very difficult to play.
> 
> Thank you for reading !


	3. Chapter 3

 

Harry’s eyes widened in shock as he heard Tom. Tom wanted to date him.

 

Tom wanted to date him.

 

Tom wanted him too.

 

Their feelings were mutual.

 

Before Harry even realised what he was doing, his arms were around Tom’s neck.

 

Tom froze for a moment before returning Harry's embrace, wrapping his arms around the green eyed boy’s waist. He smiled in the crook of Harry’s neck, unable to believe Harry had actually agreed to date him.

 

Harry couldn’t believe what he’d just heard. Tom wanted to date him! Tom liked him!

 

Harry couldn’t describe into words what he was feeling right now. He felt warm, happy; elated. It was like as if he was on a sugar high.

 

These feelings were so new to him, he had never felt like this.

 

Harry knew he had never been in love. He’d never even cared about feelings and stuff, it just wasn’t of any interest to him.  But that had changed very quickly when he had started spending more time with Tom. The more time they spent together; laughing, watching movies, going out for drinks or eating together, he'd realized what love was.  

 

When they touched accidentally, Harry always felt heat rise in his cheeks, when he talked to Tom he felt calm and content, relaxed, like he did when he played his piano. When Tom laughed, Harry felt as if everything was right in the world. He couldn’t help but want to be close to the novelist, to feel Tom’s warmth and bask in his presence.

 

He loved Tom.

 

This was the feeling everyone talked about.

 

No wonder people were so happy to be in love.

 

“Yes.” Harry softly whispered the words which made Tom lean back from the embrace. Harry looked up into the lovely eyes of the man he had come to love so much and his grin widened as he uttered the next words. “Yes. I want to date you. I want to be by your side.”

 

Tom’s eyes widened for a minute, before he was tugging Harry forward so that Harry was half on his lap, half on the couch, making the younger man yelp.

 

Harry lifted his gaze to look at Tom and his breath hitched when he saw the desire, the blatant hunger in his boyfriend’s eyes. He swallowed as he realised he was making Tom feel this.  He had reduced this beautiful man to this state.

 

Harry couldn’t help but feel a little smug.

 

 

“I won’t let you go, Harry,” Tom blurted out, uncaring of the consequences. He’d spent enough time with Harry to know Harry was it for him. He won’t be able to cope if Harry left him. If Harry had refused him, he would have made a run for it. He wasn’t joking. He was brave but he wasn’t that brave. “You are mine, Harry. I won’t let you go. Ever.”

 

Harry felt his heart stop at Tom’s words. “What?” What was Tom saying?

 

“You heard me, love. I said you are mine for life.” Tom said, his voice low and husky. “If we do this I am not letting you go. You are it for me Harry.”

 

“You are serious?” Harry asked, hoping the man would say yes, he was dead serious.  Harry knew he felt the same for Tom. Tom was it for him too.

 

“I am.” Tom said, his dark, grey eyes boring into Harry’s with an intensity which made Harry shiver in pleasure.

 

“Yes.” Harry whispered.

 

“Harry?” Tom asked again, making sure Harry understood what he meant. “I am very serious about this.”

 

Harry gave Tom a goofy grin before leaning forward and pecking Tom’s cheek. He leaned back to look at Tom and snickered when he saw the bewilderment on Tom’s face.

 

“You are it for me too, Tom.” Harry’s eyes softened as he whispered the next words. “You are the only one.”

 

Tom eyes lit up as those lovely words seeped into his very being. He pulled Harry in for another hug and couldn’t help but feel a dark thrill go through him when Harry completely melted into his arms. He buried his nose in Harry’s hair and inhaled the clean, pleasant, scent of Harry’s shampoo, making the younger man shiver again.

 

He will never get tired of this. With every day, this wonderful feeling will continue to grow in his heart. He is going to cherish Harry forever.

 

“Tom.” Harry’s soft voice cut through his musings and he reluctantly put some distance between them.

 

“Yes?” Tom asked in an equally soft voice. Harry was biting his bottom lip and Tom pursed his lips to suppress his groan. When Harry lifted his head, and looked up at him from under his lashes, he couldn’t help but notice Harry’s eyelashes were pretty long.

 

God! Every inch of Harry was beautiful, he was so pretty. And his, only his. Tom tightened his hold on Harry’s waist. Everything of Harry’s was his.

 

“I am glad I came here.”

 

Those soft words cut through Tom’s lust dazed mind and he felt his chest tighten in emotion when he noticed the look in Harry’s eyes as he said that. He was glad he had this boy’ affections and trust.

 

“I am glad too,” Tom whispered and bent down to brush his forehead with Harry’s, making the younger man sigh in relief.

 

Tom leaned back and gently cradled Harry’s face in his hands, he caressed his boyfriend’s—yes, his boyfriend’s cheek, and white hot pleasure shot through his veins when Harry’s eyes became half lidded.

 

Slowly, carefully, he lowered his mouth to Harry's and brushed his lips against his boyfriend's.

 

Harry sighed into the kiss and let Tom take control. Tom lips were warm and soft against his own, exactly as he’d imagined them to be. He threaded his hands through Tom’s hairs and shyly licked Tom’s bottom lip.

 

That snapped something in Tom who pulled Harry flush against him and kissed him with the burning passion he felt for him, making Harry moan into the kiss.

 

* * *

 

Harry smiled to himself as he saw Tom waiting for him at the gates of Hogwarts University. He could see people throwing him and Tom jealous looks and he couldn’t help but sneer in their direction.

 

_Look, look and keep on looking forever._ Harry thought viciously. _You can never touch. Tom is mine. He will always be mine._

 

As soon as he reached Tom, he snaked his arms around Tom’s waist.  Harry lifted his head to meet his boyfriend’s eyes and felt heat pool in his stomach when he saw the desire in the man’s eyes. His heart skipped a beat when Tom pulled him even closer and kissed him in front of everyone.

 

* * *

 

 

Sirius and Remus winked at Harry after they’d talked to Tom. Harry couldn’t help but blush at the knowing look being casted his way by his godparents. It didn’t help that his boyfriend was looking very smug with himself.

 

 

“What did you say to them?” Harry asked later, his chin resting on his palm, as Tom lay beside him running his fingers over his back in soothing motion.

 

 

Harry had decided to stay with Tom at Sirius and Remus’s place for a while since it’d been too long since he had stayed over. Harry had missed his godfather and uncle as much as they’d missed him, so both he and Tom had decided to stay over for a couple of nights.

 

“Now, why would I tell you that,” Tom drawled, his eyes shining in amusement at the movie playing in front of them. It was horrible.

 

Harry turned back to look at his boyfriend and let out a laugh when he saw Tom scrunching his nose in disgust at the movie. “Seriously, why would someone create something so bad? This movie is rubbish.”

 

Harry let out a snort. “Tell me about it.” He rolled over and Tom let out a whine as his hand grasped the sheets. “What are you doing, Harry? Come back here.”

 

Harry arched a brow at his boyfriend before crawling over to him and straddling his lap. Tom immediately placed his hands on his hips, and Harry suppressed a shudder as Tom’s broad palms caressed his ass lightly.

 

“What are you doing, darling?” Tom asked, failing to hide his delight by the way his eyes were roving up and down Harry’s body, the sleeveless shirt and shorts only serving to make him hornier. Harry looked good enough to fuck into the mattress.

 

Sadly, he couldn’t do that here.

 

Harry rolled his hips in answer and gave his boyfriend a smug grin, he felt Tom's erection poke the cleft of his ass and bit his bottom lip to suppress his moan. Tom’s sharp intake of breath and the way his fingers dug into his hipbones told Harry that Tom was getting aroused too.

 

“Remus and Sirius are out for a while,” Harry leaned down and Tom gulped when Harry’s rosy lips turned up into a smirk. “Why don’t we take advantage of that, love?”

 

Tom nodded quickly, pulling Harry even closer and brushing his lips against Harry’s. “Yes,” he breathed and heard Harry chuckle before closing the distance between them and pulling Harry into a hard, bruising kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry blushed a deep red as soon as he heard the doorbell ring. He glanced at his boyfriend who gave him a smug smile.

 

“Go on,” Tom gestured towards the bathroom. “We wouldn’t want your guardians to see you in this state. I’ll hold them off. ”

 

Harry threw a pillow at his stupid boyfriend and ran to the bathroom. He’d just wanted to make out, how was he supposed to know a kissing session will evolve to him sucking Tom off.

 

Harry grinned to himself as he recalled what he’d done.

 

_Harry pressed his lips to Tom one last time before getting off of him. Tom let out a strangled sound as soon as Harry’s pleasant warmth vanished from his lap. He didn’t have time to lament since Harry just crawled between his legs and cuffed his still clothed member, making pleasure shoot through his whole body._

 

_“Fuck! Harry!” Tom bit his lip as he saw Harry kneeling between his legs, a mischievous glint in those jade eyes, those soft hands still stroking his hard member through his trousers. “Stop!”_

 

_Harry hands were as good as his mouth. Whether it was that pretty mouth or those soft yet firm hands, blood never failed to rush to his cock when Harry touched him.  
_

 

_“This is for me, right?” Harry looked up at Tom from under his lashes, his hands lazily stroking the gorgeous cock of his boyfriend. He laughed when he saw Tom’s state._

 

_Tom was looking at him with dazed eyes, his member hardening even more under his hands. “You are going to pay for this when we get back, Harry. I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for a week.”_

 

_Harry felt hot all over as Tom’s words washed over him and blood rushed to his own cock. “Of course you will.” He arched a brow at Tom before sliding his trousers off him. “But for now, just be careful not to dirty the sheets.” His lips quirked upwards into a smile which made Tom groan. “We wouldn’t want Sirius and Remus to know what we got up to.”_

 

_Harry quickly pulled down Tom’s pants all the way down and blushed when he saw Tom wasn’t wearing any underwear. He glanced up at his boyfriend and was startled to see Tom blushing too._

 

_“Just get on with it. Don’t ask unnecessary questions.”_

 

 

Harry blushed again as he remembered Tom emptying into his mouth. It made him feel so dirty, so wanton, to do such things. He wondered if he felt like this because he had been a virgin before Tom had defiled him completely.

 

Harry shook his head. This wasn’t the time to think about it. He needed to wash his face and change his clothes so that Sirius wouldn’t suspect anything.

 

* * *

 

 

To Harry’s surprise, lunch went well with Remus and Sirius asking about Tom about his novels.

 

“Well, Harry always did like Voldemort’s novels a tad too much than what was normal,” Sirius remarked. He glanced at his godson who ducked his head in embarrassment. He turned back to Tom and was surprised to see a rare blush on his face. 

 

He was glad for Harry. Tom was a wonderful boy and Sirius was sure Harry and Tom will live a happy life together.

 

“So, Tom,” Remus asked, from beside Sirius. “How is your new book coming along?”

 

Tom’s eyes lit up immediately. “Great! It’s my first time delving into shifter verse and I can’t wait for it to get published. I am planning on making it a series if it receives good feedback.”

 

Remus’s eyes crinkled in amusement as he saw the delight on Tom’s face. “I am sure it will. If you combine mystery and murder with shifter verse, it’s bound to get more readers in.”

 

“Thank you Mr. Lupin.” Tom said sincerely.

 

Harry shared a look with his godfather and let out a sigh of relief when Sirius gave him a firm nod. He was glad they liked Tom.

 

Harry decided then he was going to introduce Tom to Regulus too. He had a feeling Regulus will like Tom as well.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry’s meeting with Tom’s parents went pretty much the same. Tom’s father and mother were thrilled to meet Harry and knew for certain one day Harry was going to become their son in law. They knew their son, they knew what was Tom was like.  If he was introducing Harry to them, that meant he was very serious about him.

 

“You’ve chosen good man, son.” Tom Riddle Sr said, his eyes crinkling in amusement as Harry talked to his wife. He glanced at his son who was his mirror image and his eyes softened as he noticed the look in Tom’s eyes. The way Tom was looking at Harry— it was something very few individuals got to experience. “You really do love him, don’t you?”

Tom turned to his father and Riddle Sr’s eyes widened as he saw the tenderness reflected in his son’s eyes. “Very much.”

 

Tom Riddle Sr smiled softly and draped his arm around his son’s shoulder. “I am glad you are happy.”

 

 

“You are adorable, Harry.” Merope grinned fondly at the young man beside her. “No wonder Tom loves you so much.”

 

Harry ducked his head in embarrassment as Tom’s mother pinched his cheek. He was happy that their families had accepted them too.

 

* * *

 

“Here, Harry,” Merope handed Harry a wrapped present before he could leave with her son. “This is for you.”

 

Harry looked curiously at the box in his hands, wondering what was inside it. He glanced at Tom and blinked when he saw Tom’s expression. Tom was glaring at the wrapped present in his hands, as if he wanted to snatch it from Harry and throw it in the nearest trash can. Now, why would Tom do that?

 

“Mother,” Tom arched a brow at his mother who was looking at him as she always did, her expression soft and open. “Yes, dear?”

 

“What’s inside it?” he glanced at his father who was leaning against the door, his blue-grey eyes shining in amusement. “Father, what are you both planning?”

 

Tom Riddle Sr shrugged. “I don’t know what you are talking about. Why would I plan something?”

 

Tom nodded slowly. “Right.” His mother and father had done something alright. The question was, what? What had they given Harry?

 

Tom Riddle Sr turned to Harry and winked at him, making the younger male blush. “You’ll enjoy what’s inside there, Harry. Believe me.”

 

Harry nodded at his boyfriend’s parents and clutched the box tightly to his chest. “Thank you for everything.”

 

Tom Riddle Sr and Merope’s eyes softened and Riddle Sr strode forward and ruffled Harry’s hair. He turned to his son and gave him a cheeky grin. “You might not enjoy what we’ve given Harry.”

 

Tom groaned and buried his face in his palms. Fucking hell, what the hell was in that box?

 

* * *

 

Harry could not stop cooing at his boyfriend’s baby album. Each and every photograph told a story of Tom’s life he didn’t know. And nothing made Harry happier than to know more about Tom.

 

“You were so adorable as a baby,” Harry giggled at the picture of a toddler Tom pulling his uncle’s hair, who did not seemed amused in the slightest.

 

Tom let out a snort as he recalled how his uncle had not bothered coming back to their house after that, something which had made his father and mother extremely happy.

 

“I am sure uncle Morfin would prefer to call me a little bastard.”

 

Harry ignored Tom’s rude words and turned the page. Warmth filled him at the sight of baby Tom crawling to his father and mother. He will treasure this album forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this fic got a life of it’s own. The original draft just had 3800 words, it was supposed to be a oneshot and now it’s going to be around 9k !
> 
> That’s what happens when you sit down to edit a fic and realise some parts are missing. 😂
> 
> I hope it was a good read !


	4. Chapter 4

 

Harry knew his friends will like Tom, but he still felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders when he saw the elation on their face. They were ecstatic to learn that he and Tom were dating.

 

 

Ron, Hermione and Draco gave Harry a nod and a wide grin before leaving after the get together they’d had at Harry’s house. 

 

Neville, Luna and Theodore had shyly asked for Tom’s autograph before leaving which had made the novelist very happy.

 

 

_“You could’ve always asked your father for it,” Tom grinned mischievously at Godfrey’s son who turned bright red and mumbled about his father not wanting to bother Tom._

 

 

_“Nonsense,” Tom waved his hand dismissively, “he is my very good friend.”_

 

 

Tom was glad Harry’s friends had accepted him and his relationship with Harry. He cared for Harry a lot and he knew Harry would’ve been very hurt if his friends and he couldn’t get along. But their worries were for naught. All of them were going to get along just fine.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Harry passed with honours and moved in with Tom. His godfathers and Tom’s parents had told them sternly they expected the two of them to stay with them for at least three months each. Neither Tom nor Harry had any problems with that.

 

 

“Well, six months to ourselves is not a bad deal,” Tom murmured as he licked the underside of Harry’s cock. Harry nodded dazedly and all thoughts flew out of his mind when Tom slid his tongue inside the slit.

 

“Ahhh…Tom,” he cried in delight and clutched the bed sheets. Tom loved doing this, distracting him by talking about irrelevant stuff, then doing something incredible with his tongue.

 

Minutes later, Harry came down his boyfriend’s throat who winked at him before kissing him. Harry’s hands threaded in Tom’s hair as Tom mapped the inside of his mouth. He moaned as their tongues battled for dominance which Harry, as usual lost. He relented and let Tom ravish his mouth.

 

 

Tom broke the kiss after a few minutes and lowered his mouth to Harry’s jaw, laying light kisses and bites there before moving to his neck and sucking a bruise on the nape, making Harry delirious.

 

“On all fours, love,” Tom whispered, his voice low and husky as he gave another lick to the reddened mark before moving off Harry completely.

 

 

Harry whimpered and complied immediately. He turned and braced himself on his hands and knees. His eyes fluttered shut when he felt Tom's palm caress his back. A jolt of pleasure ran through his body as Tom spread his ass cheeks and slowly licked a long stripe from his perineum to his tail bone, his hot breath fanning over his entrance.

Harry shivered and Tom chuckled.

 

Harry realised then that was what Tom was planning to do that day, make him come with just his tongue and cock. Harry could feel his dick hardening again at the thought.

 

Tom continued to lave attention to his entrance, making him a stuttering mess incapable of doing anything but mumble Tom’s name.

 

“Ah–ah–Tom—” Harry felt dizzy, he didn’t know how he was still maintaining his position with Tom’s tongue doing filthy things to his entrance.

 

Harry didn’t even realize when Tom lubed himself and his entrance and slammed in one single sweep.

 

Harry’s eyes fluttered shut as he felt Tom’s thick girth inside him, rubbing his insides and sending sparks of pleasure through his whole body. He felt so full, so good, at the moment.  Tom let him adjust for a minute before pulling out and slamming back in, setting up a steady pace. His thrusts were hard and deep, hitting all the right places inside Harry's body.

 

Harry bit his bottom lip and clenched hard around Tom’s length, knowing the action never failed to arouse Tom. He smirked to himself when Tom’s grip on his hips tightened and he increased the pace of his thrusts.

 

Harry couldn’t help but feel thrilled in the knowledge that there will be bruises on him tomorrow. He loved seeing Tom’s marks on him.

 

 

“Fuck! Harry. You were made for me, weren’t you, darling?” Tom growled, pulling Harry even closer. The utterly filthy sound of skin slapping against skin only served to make him hornier. It made him want to ruin Harry, to plunge deeper into the warm, tight heat and hit that one spot that would make Harry forget his own name.

 

Tom closed his eyes as his balls tightened and he felt his orgasm approaching. Harry was always so tight and took his cock so well, it was like Harry was made just for him, just so they could be together and happy.

 

He remembered their first time and smiled, his fingers trailing over Harry's thigh, making Harry shiver. He is the only one who will ever see Harry like this.

 

 

Harry had been a virgin and something in him had snapped when Harry had shyly told him that.

 

 

Tom knew he will always remember everything about that afternoon.

 

First, Harry had sucked him off and he couldn’t ever remember coming so fast with his previous two boyfriends. Harry had just licked his lips and smiled sheepishly at him. That had been too much for him, though. He had pulled Harry on top of him and had captured those cherry, red lips in a bruising kiss. A dark thrill had gone through his body when he had tasted himself on Harry’s tongue. The knowledge that this beautiful boy had literally taken his essence inside of him, had made him delirious with want.

 

Harry had moaned prettily when he’d spanked his ass at the same time. Warmth unlike any had enveloped him when he'd heard Harry moan. Harry was amazing and he was lucky to have him.

 

 

Tom knew how much care he had taken to make Harry’s first time special. He had taken every measure out there to make Harry feel like he was in heaven for his first time. He knew how happy he'd been, when he had seen the soft smile on Harry's face after they were done. To see with his own eyes that he had succeeded in his endeavor.

 

He had made love to Harry gently at first, then he had fucked Harry into the mattress. They hadn’t gotten much sleep that day but it had been worth it, so worth it.

 

Harry’s breathy moans had felt like music to his ears. Hearing his love say his name like a prayer had evoked feelings in him that he hadn't even known existed.

 

Harry had turned bright red when he’d licked off his cum dripping from Harry’s ass later. Even his chest and ears had turned red. The feeling that had coursed through him when he’d seen numerous bite marks adorning that ivory skin, it was indescribable. He’d seen the same marks on himself as well when he’d gone to the bathroom. Harry was a passionate lover and as possessive of him as he was.

 

 

Remembering that look on Harry’s face, brought Tom to completion. His eyes fluttered close as he emptied inside Harry with a loud moan. His dazedly reached for Harry's cock and stroked once, making Harry come and splattering the sheets under them.

 

 

Harry collapsed on the bed, dragging Tom with him, his breathing ragged and body covered in sweat and fluids.

 

Harry wanted Tom to stay inside him but knew that was stupid, unhygienic and dumb. But sometimes, he just felt like it. Tom felt so good inside him. He liked the feeling of fullness, of Tom’s cock pulsing inside of him. An undeniable proof that it was him who had made Tom feel like this. He wondered if Tom also felt like this.

 

Harry recalled the soft expression on Tom's face and smiled to himself. He knew Tom had enjoyed himself both the times.

 

Harry had only fucked Tom twice and it had been amazing. Not because of the way it’d made him feel, it had felt really good. It had been special because Harry was the only one Tom had trusted enough to do that with. Tom's ex boyfriends hadn't had the privilege.

 

Harry preferred being bottom and relished the way Tom looked when he straddled him and took his cock inside him.  The way Tom looked at him, his eyes filled with unbridled lust and desire for Harry, it made the younger male feel like he was happiest person in the world. It made Harry feel special and loved.

 

Harry liked when Tom showered with him affection as he made love to him. Tom was wonderful and Harry knew he will always cherish Tom.

 

 

Tom gently pulled out and closed his eyes as Harry moaned.  “Stop that sweetheart, or I might just fuck you again.”  He laid down beside Harry and pulled him to his chest. Harry looked at him with a goofy smile and kissed him sweetly.

 

“You won’t find me complaining, darling,” Harry said softly.

 

 

Tom’s eyes softened as he looked at Harry. There was nothing but love and adoration on Harry’s face. He tightened his hold on Harry. “I am so glad you moved here, Harry.”

 

Tom laughed as Harry's cheeks reddened at his words.

"I am glad too, Tom." Harry whispered softly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tom got up after a half an hour to get a wet towel for Harry. He cleaned himself in the bathroom but before he could leave, Harry was there, pushing him against the glass walls.

 

“I want you to fuck me, right now, in the shower,” Harry growled. Before Tom could protest, Harry teasingly trailed his fingers over Tom's member. As expected, Tom's eyes fluttered shut and he moaned as blood rushed to his cock. Harry grinned and got down on his knees to take Tom’s cock in his mouth.

 

The towel dropped from Tom’s hands as they found Harry’s hair a much better place.

 

 

“Fuck, Harry.” Harry hummed in delight around Tom’s length, licking a long stripe from the base to tip. He felt smug when Tom became completely hard in minutes. He felt Tom throb in his mouth and pleasure shot through his veins as Tom lazily started thrusting inside his mouth.

 

 

 

Tom did as Harry asked. He fucked him against the glass walls with brutal intensity, water trailing down their bodies in tiny rivulets. Each thrust from him hit Harry’s sweet spot while he bit and licked Harry’s wet neck and back. Harry would be covered in hickies by the morning and the thought sent jolt of pleasure through Tom's veins. His one hand trailed up to tweak and pinch Harry’s nipples while the other stroked Harry’s cock in time with his thrusts.

 

Harry was panting by the time he came, coating his stomach and the wall in front of him with his cum.

 

 

Harry collapsed back on Tom’s chest and let out a pleased sound when Tom came inside him a minute later, filling him again. God, he loved when Tom came inside him.

 

Tom’s eyes fluttered shut as he emptied inside Harry. He took a few minutes to gather himself before opening his eyes and dropping a kiss on Harry’s shoulder, making Harry sigh.

 

“Tom, you are so sweet.” Harry whispered softly, his eyes closing of their own accord.

 

Tom chuckled and gently gathered Harry in his arms, making the young man sigh happily. He lowered Harry into the bathtub and slid in behind him. 

 

 

Tom washed Harry with care first, grinning fondly at Harry’s well-fucked out expression. Harry was smiling sleepily at him and he couldn’t help but move closer and kiss his cheek. He dried Harry off, helped him brush, then carried him back to their bed and covered him with the cool sheets.

 

 

After Tom had washed himself, he slid in beside Harry and laid a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's forehead, making Harry smile in his sleep.

 

“Good night, love,” Tom whispered in the crook of Harry’s neck, before going to sleep himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done. 
> 
> Next two chapters will be extras.


	5. Chapter 5

 

“Dad, what are we going to wear at Tom and Harry’s wedding?”

 

Rodolphus’s hand stilled on his laptop as did his wife’s on the TV remote. Bellatrix had been flicking through the channels nonstop for past one hour, much to the anger of their sons. They wanted to watch a movie, but their mother wasn’t letting them. Their mother was a wicked one, Rodolphus thought fondly, his children just didn’t know that. She liked it when they got angry.

 

“What?” Rodolphus turned to his daughters, an amused smile playing on his lips. His daughters were looking very proud of themselves. “Whose wedding?”

 

Emily and Kathy blushed. “Harry’s.”

 

Bellatrix paused the TV on the movie her sons wanted to watch and turned to her daughters. “Harry is getting married?” she frowned, trying to recall if Rabastan had told them about his friend, Tom and Harry’s upcoming nuptials and she’d forgotten. “When?” she needed to go shopping with Rodolphus, Rabastan and her children if that was the case.

 

Before Kathy or Emily could answer, Andrew and Walter ran to their father and plopped down on his lap. Rodolphus and Bellatrix’s brows rose at their children’s peculiar behavior. What was going on?

 

“No,” Andrew whined and pulled his father’s shirt. “Walter and I should get dresses first. We like Harry too.” He scowled at his sisters. “Much more than they do.”

 

 

Emily’s eyes widened in horror at her elder brother’s words. “How dare you?” she screeched. “We love Harry more! You’ve always liked Tom. How can you lie like this?”

 

 

Walter turned a deaf ear to his sister. “No, we don’t. We love both of them equally.” He blushed as he remembered the green eyed young man who’d made pudding for him and Andrew much to the horror of his boyfriend, who’d been glaring daggers at him and his sisters. Walter had a feeling Tom didn’t like when Harry did something for them.

 

 

Tom was mean. He needed to share. Harry was theirs as well. It’s not like they didn’t like Tom, they loved him very much, but Harry was so sweet. He even got cookies for them once. Tom always used to sit with a disgruntled expression on his face, even when they enticed him with cereal fight. He never joined in. They even asked him to get them ice-cream so they could all sit together and share, but Tom didn’t even do that. He just gave them the ice cream and went back to his stupid laptop. Tom was a bore.

 

 

Rodolphus shared a look with his wife who seemed as bewildered as him at their children behaviour.

 

 

“Alright,” Rodolphus said slowly. “You’ll all get new dresses,” he glanced at Kathy whose eyes lit up at his words. She plopped herself on her mother’s lap and giggled. “Daddy is the best.”

 

Bellatrix dropped a kiss on her daughter’s head. “Of course, your father is the best.” She glanced at Rodolphus who shook his head and gestured for Emily to come to him too.

 

Emily scrunched her nose in confusion, she didn't know whether to be angry at her brothers or run to her father. In the end, she chose the latter.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, Rabastan,” Rodolphus started. He glanced at his brother who was busy eating his ice cream. “When were you planning on telling us your best friend is getting married?”

 

Rabastan furrowed his brows in confusion at his elder brother’s words. Married? When did Tom decide to tie the knot with Harry? He turned to his brother and sister in law who was dozing on his shoulder.

 

 

“What are you talking about, Rod? Tom and Harry aren’t getting married. Harry hasn't even finished college yet, he is too young.”

 

 

Bellatrix snapped out of her dazed state as she heard that. She straightened and shared a glance with her husband, seeing the same confusion reflected in his ocean blue eyes.

 

 

“What is it?” Rabastan asked. This was getting weird, why were they looking so confused ?

 

 

Rodolphus sighed. “Well, you see— ” he glanced at his wife who waved at him to continue. “Your nephews and nieces had quite a row today…”

 

 

Rabastan could not stop laughing after Rodolphus finished telling him what had happened that afternoon. Of course, the little tykes were excited at the thought of Harry and Tom getting married.

 

 

“They adore them so much,” Rabastan grinned to himself. “It's no wonder they imagined Harry is getting married to Tom.”

 

 

Bellatrix sighed at the explanation. “That does make sense you know. They are still very young. In their minds, once you are done with college, that means marriage is the next step.”

 

 

Rodolphus leaned back on the couch and draped his arm over his wife’s shoulder who happily leaned into him. “Well, we definitely know for sure who is going to be most excited for their wedding when it happens.”

 

 

Rabastan shook his head fondly, wondering what Tom and Harry would say if they knew about it.

 

* * *

 

Rabastan pursed his lips to hide his grin as he saw Tom’s pinched expression. His partner, on the other hand, looked a little red. It was clear Harry was embarrassed by what he’d told them.

 

 

“I didn’t think they liked me that much,” Harry whispered softly. “They always just grinned at me and —”

 

 

Tom let out a snort at that. “Oh, they like you alright.” He recalled the little terrors ducking their heads, a light blush tinting their cheeks when Harry handed them home baked truffles. Tom grimaced. “A bit too much if you ask me,” he muttered darkly.

 

 

Harry should only cook for him, he is Harry’s boyfriend and love of life! What right do the brats have on his Harry? Why should do they get to eat Harry’s delicious cooking?

 

 

“God! Riddle!” Rabastan’s lips quirked up in amusement as he saw his friend’s dark expression. “Are you really jealous of kids?”

 

 

Harry shook his head in fond amusement and leaned in to kiss Tom’s cheek. Tom immediately brightened and tugged Harry closer.

 

“You two are making me sad,” Rabastan commented, his chin resting on his palm. He smiled softly as Tom and Harry shared a kiss.

 

It would be nice if he had someone like Harry too.

 

Too bad, the only one he’d ever truly loved had slapped him when he’d said he was not ready for a relationship. Well, he could understand where his ex was coming from.

 

 

Rabastan knew the only reason he wasn’t beaten bloody was because Rodolphus had been his boyfriend’s, elder brother’s best friend and Bellatrix their cousin. Rabastan had no qualms in admitting that the elder Black would have beaten him to a bloody pulp if Rodolphus hadn’t stopped him. Sirius was downright ruthless when it came to Regulus.

 

 

“So, Harry,” Rabastan said loudly to get his friends attention. “You said someone would be joining us today. Who is it?”

 

 

Harry’s eyes lit up and he was about to answer Rabastan’s question, when the person in question sat down on the empty chair next to Rabastan.

 

 

“I am so sorry, Harry. I was a bit busy at the university,” Regulus immediately picked up his glass of water and gulped down the contents in a minute. Damn! He was really thirsty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left.


End file.
